lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Red Eagle Army
Overview Anti-Red Eagle Army was a Kardían Era clan and alliance of clans focused on defeating Red Eagle Army. It is notable for allegedly defeating Red Eagle Army in a large war with the first Axis Alliance in 2011. History First Attempt In September 2010, AMKA-IRONMAN broke away from the Red Eagle Army to form Anti-Red Eagle Army, a rebellion to attempt to defeat the large group. He cited supposed corruption in the group. In November, REA allegedly defeated AREA and AMKA was given the opportunity to rejoin REA. AREA was shut down after this for a period of time.Polarlab's Clan Timeline Joe_Da_Dude and the LBPU Sometime around December 31st, 2010, an H4Her known as Joe_Da_Dude supposedly allied himself with a faction referring to itself as Anti-Red Eagle Army. Whether or not this was the legitimate AREA or not is unconfirmed. Joe used his alliance with AREA to direct the clan to oppose the LittleBigPlanet Union. M88youngling's Commando Recon Operations fought members of AREA with photo spam on AREA's first legitimate recruitment level and also in Online Create Battle after the release of LBP2. The CRO managed to defeat the AREA belligerents and seize some of their technology.http://lbpunion.wikia.com/wiki/The_Balance[[M88youngling|M88youngling's]] Testimony Polarlab's Investigation In March, 2011, After an incident of a Lightning Army spy Camtheman was discovered in Armageddon Empire by AE member Polarlab, Polar confronted officers Helmethed and Jamesc-mfc about what he saw as a growing conspiracy of corruption between Red Eagle Army and Lightning Army. Though these officers were reluctant to bring this information to the attention of AE Army General Absolute1999 due to fear of treason, Polarlab did so. Absolute accused Polarlab of treason, but Emperor Birdman-Jay- excused Polarlab, asking him to cease investigation into Axis corruption. Unconvinced, Polarlab established a secret investigation with other Empire members, which he dubbed 'Operation Blue Hawk'. On April 9th, one of the investigators, Jukewannabe, informed Polarlab of the Anti-Red Eagle Army and AMKA-IRONHIDE, and asks Polar to seek him out to assist. On April 14th, Polar contacted AMKA only to find that AMKA's spirit for rebelling against REA had been broken by his previous defeat. However, the next day, Emperor Birdman-Jay- discovered Operation Blue Hawk and kicked Polar out of AE for treason. Later, on May 4th, Polarlab enlisted in Red Eagle Army to attempt to gain more influence to help reestablish AREA. Polar was assigned to a squad led by Fearthefrenzy, which allowed him to gain more information about REA. Later that month, AMKA-IRONHIDE discussed with Polar how Polar's exile from AE inspired him to restart the AREA project, and appoints Polarlab as commander of AREA. The group grew quickly, drawing in supporters such as the Armageddon Empire's Delta Commandos, Helmethed, Elmofast, Scholletje, and BEAGLE_PATROL. Jukewannabe and Jamesc-mfc also began secretly supporting the project from AE against the wishes of the AE government. AREA then allied itself with two enemies of the Axis, the Akatsuki and Emblazia. The stage set, the AREA coalition revealed itself and declared war on Red Eagle Army. The War The war, referred to by Anti-Red Eagle Army as Little Big World War 1, pitted the clans of the AREA coalition against the first Axis Alliance. Outnumbered, AREA planned to defeat REA's allies in the Axis first. They allegedly defeated Atomic Aftermath, Green Assassins, and Lightning Army. Several more clans, such as Black Requiem joined the AREA coalition later on. Jukewannabe split Armageddon Empire in half and seceded with his new clan, the Blood Star Rebellion, to join the AREA coalition in their efforts. Although the create war with Red Eagle Army ended in a tie, REA's leader Reklisnipes surrendered and supposedly shut down Red Eagle Army. The Axis Alliance disbanded. Polarlab and Amka-Ironhide then decide to disband Anti-Red Eagle Army, its purpose accomplished. The conflict lasted through May and ended in July. Roughly about this point, coinciding with the Union Schism, is considered to be the beginning of the Shadow Epoch. Demographics Population According to Polarlab's Clan Census, the Anti-Red Eagle Army had 26 verified members. There were also the members of Akatsuki and Emblazia that contributed to the alliance. Language Anti-Red Eagle Army spoke English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government The government of Anti-Red Eagle Army was structured like a military. AMKA-IRONHIDE and Polarlab were the main leaders. It is not known if Akatsuki and Emblazia surrendered control of their clans to AMKA and Polar or if they had sovereignty in the coalition. Foreign Relations and Military ]] Anti-Red Eagle Army was chiefly focused on defeating Red Eagle Army, focusing its defensive policy on fighting all clans that stood in their way of this goal. Anti-Red Eagle Army used propaganda and create war to fight their battles, however they also did have mechs for mech battle. A form of Anti-Red Eagle Army also seemed to threaten the LittleBigPlanet Union with the direction of Joe_Da_Dude, but it is not confirmed if this was a legitimate AREA faction. Culture and Style ]] Anti-Red Eagle Army had a futuristic, military style. Infrastructure AREA had several levels to showcase themselves and help recruit for their cause. It is not known how AREA communicated with its members, if at all. References Category:Clans Category:2010